Revenge Death Ball
& & (electricity) |class=Energy Sphere |similar='Death Ball Planet Burst Electro Eclipse Bomb Negative Karma Ball Spirit Bomb Pretty Black Hole' }} is an Energy Sphere that is Baby's ultimate attack. Overview The sphere is comprised of the pure negative, dark-blue energy of all the possessed people under Baby's control, making it an evil Spirit Bomb, of some sort. Unlike the Spirit Bomb, however, the energy is evidently stored within Baby, and can be replicated (and possibly amplified) at any time after the initial energy is absorbed. The Revenge Death Ball appears to be highly volatile as it will explode upon contact with anything, even the ground, making it unable to penetrate the surface of the Earth, like Frieza's Death Ball is able to, though it can destroy a planet upon contact, if he chooses to use the full power of the blast. Usage The attack is strong enough to shake the very fabric of dimensions, as seen when its aftershock made Kibito Kai accidentally drop Goku while in the teleportation dimension. After the first use against Goku on Earth, Baby Vegeta later uses the attack against Uub, although Good Buu quickly moves in and inhales it, saving Uub. Later, Baby Vegeta attempts to use another one against Goku, but is only able to form part of it before it is cancelled due to the Golden Great Ape attacking Baby Vegeta. Baby Vegeta later uses the attack against Goku, which, like the rest of Baby's attacks then, proves useless toward the Super Saiyan 4. Variations *'Flaming Death Ball' – A Revenge Death Ball with a fiery coating, causing a more powerful flaming explosion upon impact. *'Revenge Death Ball Final' – A larger and much more powerful version of the Revenge Death Ball, and Baby's absolute strongest variation of the original Revenge Death Ball. Video Game Appearances Revenge Death Ball is Super Baby Vegeta 2's Ultimate Blast in Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. In Dragon Ball Heroes, the sphere is surrounded by a purple, white, and gray outer layer, and it is also used by the player's avatar, such as the Saiyan and Android Elites. In Xenoverse 2, it appears as part of the Extra Pack 3 DLC as Super Baby 2's signature Ultimate Skill which allows the user to gather ki to increase the size and power of the Revenge Death Ball, causing it to function like a chargeable Super Spirit Bomb. It can be obtained by the Future Warrior as a random reward in New Parallel Quest 127: "Multiverse Match of the Century" dropped by Super Baby 2 after being defeated during an Ultimate Finish. Gallery dbgt29-36.png|Baby Vegeta gathers energy dbgt29-37.png|The attack being charged TFotS - RDB Form.png|Super Baby Vegeta 2 forming a Revenge Death Ball dbgt29-40.png|Goku watches the Revenge Death Ball approach dbgt30-18.png dbgt32-40.png RDB1.png|Super Baby 2 using the Revenge Death Ball against Uub dbgt32-56.png dbgt35-55.png dbgt35-56.png dbgt35-58.png dbgt35-59.png dbgt35-60.png Revdeathball1.JPG|The Revenge Death Ball in Infinite World Revdeathball2.JPG|Baby Vegeta fires the attack in Infinite World DBHRevengeDeathBall.png|Baby Vegeta prepares the attack DBHRevengeDeathBall1.png|Baby Vegeta charges the attack DBHRevengeDeathBall3.png|Baby Vegeta fires the Revenge Death Ball Avatar Revenge Ball.JPG|The Saiyan Elite fires a Revenge Death Ball Nico Revenge Death Ball.JPG|The Android Elite Nico prepares a Revenge Death Ball in Dragon Ball Heroes References es:Bola de Rencor ru:Мстительный Шар Смерти Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks